Falling for Sir Gwaine
by LiviLottie
Summary: This is the story of how two hopeless individuals found love. It's the story of how Sir Gwaine finally won his girl. Fem! Girl!Merlin/Gwaine
1. Love

_Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye._

_-H. Jackson Brown Jnr_

Gwaine had a problem. But it wasn't a problem easily solved. This is why he found himself thinking through his options. This particular predicament was a girl called Merlin. She was ordinary enough to anyone else, but in Gwaine's eyes she was magnificent. Where others may see a slightly pretty, extremely short young woman with big blue eyes and a smile that could shatter glass, Gwaine saw this alluring maiden who had sapphire eyes that shone like stars when you told her a joke, needless to say the fall for this woman was unavoidable.

Gwaine had tried time and time again to gain her affections but each try was denied. It wasn't that Merlin had said a flat out no to him, no—it was much worse than that. Every time he talked to her he would say some nonsense. It was pitiful, He was the mighty Gwaine: knight of Camelot and ladies' man, but each time he got near her or looked upon her petite form his brain turned to goo.

So he was contemplating asking for help, he didn't know about such things as… _love__,_ the only reason he thought it might be as such is because he hadn't felt this way about anyone, Merlin was special.

He could ask Arthur—He was married and in love but Arthur—however much he tried to deny it, was crazily protective over Merlin. He worried about her like an older brother may and then as if by magic something clicked in his head.  
_Gwen _  
She'd be perfect! She would be kind and helpful and defiantly wouldn't judge him. So he pulled himself off the chair and practically ran to the royal chambers, where he met the lady in question heaving a large pile of washing.

"Gwaine!" She called cheerfully upon seeing the ruggedly handsome knight.

"Sunshine... I mean ... Merlin..." He stuttered before he turned and bolted towards the royal chambers.

How could he contend with her?, why did he act like a blundering fool around her? All these questions raced around his head. He suddenly wished he was back in any old tavern getting his thrills from fighting complete strangers. Sure. It was lonely, but he'd never have to deal with affairs such as this. Gwaine finally finished his journey to the most regal part of the castle, He inhaled a deep breath and knocked three times. Guinevere herself answered the door.

"Gwaine... What a surprise!" She said kindly opening the door to allow him entrance "What can i do for you?"

"I need help..." he sighed "I think... I ...think i'm in love..." He finished unsure

"Right... And you need help because?"

"It's Merlin. I love Merlin."

Gwen's chocolate eyes nearly popped from her scull with shock, Of course she knew about her best friends lingering feelings for the attractive Irish man, but she'd assumed it was just a crush. Merlin had made the queen promise to tell no one, not even Arthur as the torment from him would be unbearable.  
Guinevere chewed on her lip, all possible scenarios playing in her head; How could she tell Gwaine that Merlin reciprocated his feelings without actually telling him. That's when an idea crossed her mind, She could help Gwaine get his girl.

* * *

"Okay, so you know the plan?"

Gwen asked handing the knight the bundle of flowers, The queen had been briefed as to the goings-on of the pair and with a few head shakes and face palms she was finally up to date.

"Apologize for earlier and ask her on a ride."

"You got it. I'll clear up both of your absences with Arthur." Guinevere watched as the usually slick and uncaring knight paced terrified "_Gwaine_, Everything will be fine."

"What if-"

"Go."

"But-"

"You'll miss her if your not careful!"

Gwaine pulled open the door and practically threw himself out. He collided with something hard and metal.

"Owwww..." Merlin cried as Arthur's helmet rolled down the hall on it's side.

"Merlin!" Gwaine knelled next to her "You alright?" he asked in his irresistible Irish brogue.

"Fine... I'm fine..." She said a little dazed.

Merlin had hit her head on the floor pretty damn hard.

She stumbled forward "Got...to... get... this to... Arthur..." She mumbled almost sleepily.

"Nonono." Gwaine told her.

He caught her as she stumbled as she went off to find the helmet, "I think you should go to Gaius"

"Gaius... Gaiiuuusss" She giggled at the name as she rolled it around on her tongue testing it out, He smiled slightly he'd never seen Merlin so carefree and happy, Even when she joked she always looked like she was carrying a heavy burden.

"Okay, That's enough sunshine" He muttered as he wrapped his strong muscled arms around her back and hefted her to his chest, Merlin weighed practically nothing as he carried her bridal style to Gaius' chambers, her forehead head rested on his bearded jaw and arms wrapped carefully around his neck.

"Gwaine..."

"Yeah"

"You smell good."


	2. Preparing

_Love isn't something you find, it's something that finds you.  
-Loretta young_

"I told you to give her flowers! Not concussion!" Queen Guinevere told the knight almost disbelieving his regale of events. She placed her palm upon her forehead and sighed this was going to be harder than she first thought.

"Okay," She said rubbing her face obviously thinking. "This is good… You have a reason to talk now!" She mumbled plotting in her head. "We can make this work!" She told him cheerfully

"Why do you care so much?"

"You're my friends. I want you both to be happy." She told him smiling encouragingly.

"Thank you Gwen."

She just smiled "Right. On with attempt two!" She told him trying to restore his hope as they turned and began planning.

* * *

Merlin lay in her bed, her searing headache had left and all that remained was a small mark where the helmet had collided with her flesh. She was resting on her bed peacefully reading a tome on botany and healing arts. When her bedroom door suddenly creaked as it was pushed over, to reveal the subject of her desires.

It was obvious to Merlin how she felt about Gwaine the first moment she met him, He was always someone who she could rely on and trust. But that didn't mean she'd told him about her magic, It was a choice she'd come to regret. She'd had dreams where her charming Gwaine had run her through just for the fact she'd lied to him and showed a complete lack of trust.

Merlin always tried to rationalize these dreams knowing Gwaine would never do that as he'd never kill or even physically hurt a woman let alone Merlin. Though these thoughts did little comfort her aching heart from the wringing guilt.

"Merlin" He said in his unique accent which gave her the shivers. "I wanted to apologize for the other day"

Merlin waved her hand "Forget it, It was mostly my fault plus Arthur gave me time off!" She told him cheerfully. Gwaine just smiled thanking whatever God's were out there for his luck.

"I was wondering, whether you'd like to go for a picnic"

"Of course I would!" She replied eagerly smiling widely

"How about we leave on this noon, when the sun reaches its highest point."

"I'll be ready!" She told him smiling even wider

He smiled slightly and turned to take his leave.

Merlin watched as Gwaine walked away, her heart was beating in her stomach.

She turned and ran towards her cupboard in which every piece of clothing she owned lay, the extent of the cupboard was four different coloured cotton shirts, two pairs of breeches and a spare pair of boots which lay at the bottom. She did have a scarlet dress that Arthur made her wear at feasts, but that was way too much for a picnic.

Merlin hated this, she was never one to consider or care about her looks; she was never self-conscious. Even if, at times she wished men looked at her the same way they did Gwen.

This was completely and utterly hopeless.

That's when her thoughts switched back to one of her best friends. Gwen would help her,_ she just knew it._

* * *

When she arrived at the royal chambers Arthur was dressing for training.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to rest."

"Gwen! I need help!" Merlin cried to the Queen.

"Merlin? Whatever is wrong?" Gwen asked kindly

The servant turned to the king, who was staring oddly at her.

"Go away."

"Excuse me? Who do you—"

"Arthur, Please." Guinevere asked sweetly.

Arthur walked over kissed her cheek and glared at Merlin "I expect you back at work tomorrow, nice and early."

"_Prat_" she muttered under her breathe; Gwen just rolled her eyes she was used to their strange banter and friendship.

"I heard that" Arthur shouted as he quickly departed leaving the women to their talking

"Gwaine asked me on a picnic!" Merlin wailed

"Isn't this a good thing?"

"Of course it is! But I have nothing to wear! Unless you haven't noticed Gwen, I'm not a girly-girl, I'm not beautiful like you or any of the other women Gwaine's been with." Merlin cried out near tears with her newfound self-consciousness getting the better of her.

"Merlin." The queen uttered grasping her friends hand and pulling her into an embrace "Gwaine chose you. Not any of those tavern wenches or maids. You. And as for being beautiful… Merlin are you blind? You're gorgeous!" She took her friends hand and led her to a mirror; she pulled back her raven hair to show her porcelain face.  
"See? Now let's get you dressed up for your courting"

Merlin chuckled as Guinevere sat her down in front of her mirror, Reminding of her days as a servant.

* * *

The outcome surprised even the queen, as an almost completely different woman emerged from behind the screen.

Merlin now stood before her biting her lip. Her long raven hair was lightly curled and fell below her shoulders whereas the sides were regally pulled back in complicated twist—the likes of which Merlin could never do herself.

Her face was flawless as it was coated in only a thin film of powder which they had acquired from Morgana's former chambers. Her lips were tinted a delicate raspberry pink, which only worked to bring out the colouring of her cheeks.

She was adorned in a simple cotton dress, one which Gwen had made before her days as queen; it was a beautiful lilac colour with embroidered flowers along the intricate corset, Her emerald green cloak fell to the floor behind her, it was one of Guinevere's which she'd so kindly let her borrow.

Merlin had turned into an ethereal beauty, who could've rivaled the past Lady Morgana in beauty any day.

"So… What do you think?" Merlin asked nervously.

"Merlin… You look… _Amazing_…" Gwen said almost speechless, it was hard to believe this woman was her best friend let alone _Merlin_

She smiled widely "Well—"

That's when the chamber doors burst open and a sweaty Arthur entered.

"Gwen, I've…" That's when he noticed the woman standing in front of his wife

"My apologies, my lady, I don't believe we've met."

Merlin turned quickly revealing her face to Arthur, with one eyebrow raised she asked sarcastically "My Lady?"

"Merlin? That's you?" He said disbelieving

"You don't need to sound so shocked" She said putting a hand upon her hip.

Arthur was still in awe, He never really thought of Merlin as a woman; in his mind she was his servant and friend—never a woman.

Merlin rolled her eyes at the bemused king and turned and sauntered out the door to meet with Gwaine.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at his wife completely confused.

"It's a long story…" She sighed rubbing her husband's arm in a comforting manner.


	3. Kiss

_Only ever do what your heart tells you.  
-Princess Dianna_

Merlin met Gwaine in the courtyard; He had the stable-hand bring them two horses.

"Gwaine" Merlin said smiling as the Irishman turned around. The knights chocolate eyes widened the second his eyes met Merlin's own sapphire orbs.

"Sunshine… You look—Wow I mean… you look great!" He spluttered through his words.

The serving girl chuckled appraisingly, "Thank you" She told him with an endearing smile, attempting to get him to relax.

Gwaine shook his head clearing it of its jumbled thoughts. Merlin walked forward and stroked the nose of the ashen furred horse.

"Are you ready?" He asked smiling as he watched her stroke the beautiful creature's muzzle.

"Of course" She told him enthusiastically.

Merlin walked around to the side of the saddle and put her foot in the stirrup, she most was surprised when Gwaine walked towards her and as a gentleman would help a noblewoman, lifted her hip to give her leverage over the saddle. The maidservant was too shell-shocked for words, this was Gwaine; the most ungentle man-like male ever to walk the planet. She could see herself starting to like this side to her friend.

"Thank you "She supplied trying to hide her shock. He just chuckled and berated himself for being so out of character. After he too mounted his horse they set off. As they trotted through the forest land of Camelot they talked.

Gwaine recited the well-practiced words he'd been learning to avoid stuttering "So Sunshine, We've been friends for years. Yet I feel I know hardly anythin' of you."

"You know me better than most" She told him trying to dance around the question.

"That's not an answer." He replied in his irresistible accent.

"Okay then, you ask me a question and then I'll ask you one."

"That sounds fair… Have you ever been with a woman?" He asked playfully in his Irish brogue

"Gwaine!" She chided chuckling; Gwaine could have listened to that sound all day long.

"Fine… What's your favourite flower?"

"Lavender." She replied immediately and quickly supplying her own question "Where did you get your necklace?"

"_Ah_… So you noticed."

"I notice everything about you." She cringed at how needy that had sounded.

Her words did not go unmissed by Gwaine and using them as a boost of his confidence he dove into his story of how he retrieved his necklace from his dead mother and how it bore the crest of his family.

"Thank you for telling me" She said honestly, now saddened by the hard life Gwaine had lead. Gwaine noticed this sadness lingering within the depths of her eyes and decided to lighten to mood.

"My turn Sunshine. If you had to… Which of the knights would you punch in the face?"

"I'm not answering that Gwaine! Their my friends!"

"It's Leon isn't it?"

"Yeah… But I don't know why…" She responded biting her lip and confused.

…

They arrived at the picnic spot and it was beautiful. There was a glorious waterfall in the distance and a crystal clear lake which reflected the sun's rays. They placed the red cotton blanket upon the ground and sat upon the luscious grass and stared at the view.

"Gwaine… It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" Merlin whispered mesmerized by the view.

"I'm afraid it isn't." Gwaine sighed mournfully; Merlin looked over at him wondering why he didn't find nature's gift almost hypnotic in its beauty. "Because the most beautiful thing I've ever seen is sitting in front of me…"

Only then did Merlin realise how close they were sitting because, with a single push forward she joined their lips. Her eyes closed as she raised her hand to his broad jaw stroking the beard that lay there; as their mouths melded together, His masculine hands came up to tangle it's self within her raven curls, trying in vain to join their lips even further. The two pairs of lips moved against each other desperately. But soon his hands came to rest at her hips as she placed her own on his shoulders. The two stood breathing heavily their foreheads resting upon the others.

Merlin knew her lips must have been swollen, though at this second she couldn't find it within herself to care.


	4. Ruin

_**Regret is something I know well**_**. **_**Take care not to cling to it, to hold it so close that it poisons your soul. – Flemeth, Dragon age II**_

It had been a week since both Gwaine and Merlin had shared their kiss within the wild forest, they hadn't the time to talk properly since, but tonight that would change. Gwaine had gallantly invited her to get a drink with him at the local tavern…Okay so maybe it wasn't so gallant, But a girl could dream.

Merlin figured it was time to stand on her own two feet, so she bravely dressed herself; leaving her long raven hair to frame her face. After supplying Arthur and Gwen with their dinners and quickly departing she was on her way down to the tavern to meet with her knight.

The servant had only walked through the threshold when she heard the booming Irish brogue. She turned, her eyes searching him out. Merlin's eyes found him. Only he didn't seem to notice her as he grabbed a barmaid by her face and brought their lips together. Merlin's heart shattered into pieces, she now remembered why she had taught herself not to love. After Frey it was all just too much.

The woman turned on her heel and ran for the door, her heart in her stomach and tears trailing down her porcelain face.

….

Gwaine woke with a start. His head booming as he tried to gather his surroundings. He was immediately aware of a warm body nestled against his chest. With a sick hope he dared to believe it was Merlin, Only to be disappointed when he was met with the sight of a very pretty—very naked barmaid. His eyes widened as he lifted the sheet to see that he too was naked. He couldn't remember a thing from last night. He'd been waiting for Merl—MERLIN! He suddenly remembered he hoped to the God's that she hadn't seen him last night.

He'd ruined everything, every chance of happiness with Merlin. She was all he'd ever wanted and now she was gone… taken from him by his own stupidity.


	5. Wake up

**Sorry! It's taken me ages to update! I've started a GoT one-shot… Jon Snow ;D. But that is no excuse! :D I promise I'll finish this story, even if it kills me! So heres a long chapter to make up for my abandonment.**

**P.S OMGASDFGHJKLFDDF Did you see the finale. ;( Gwaine ;'(**

* * *

"_Grief, a type of sadness that most often occurs when you have lost someone you love, is a sneaky thing, because it can disappear for a long time, and then pop back up when you least expect it."_

_-Lemony Snicket_

Gwaine wondered almost aimlessly through the empty halls of the sleeping Camelot. All was quiet; there were no bustling servants or shouting knights. It was… Peaceful. A luxury that actually wasn't wasted on the young knight; He was in a pickle and needed time to figure out his next action.

He could forget it ever happened, and keep Merlin with him and receive everything he has ever wanted but with that could come the guilt for lying to her. But on the other hand, he could go to her and confess, this came with the risk of losing her… But maybe it was worth it. To have her complete trust—Though he wouldn't be able to take the crushed look that would befall her ethereal face, and the daunting disappointment that would enter her sapphire eyes; He'd seen enough disappointment in his lifetime, it shouldn't have bothered him—but he knew it would. That's when he made his decision. He wouldn't say anything to Merlin. He couldn't risk her—he cared about her too much to hurt her.

With his decision made and guilt raging in his gut as he headed back towards his chambers—He would sleep on it and arrive early for training tomorrow and try in vain to act as usual. But plans don't always go as expected because when he rounded the corner to cut through the armory, Where he found a sleeping Merlin. The servant lay across the bench, surrounded by Arthur's plate mail. Her hair had fallen in her face, and suddenly all regret of lying to her disappeared, He wanted this so badly. To settle down with Merlin…To have a family with her. He could see it before him; A little girl with her mother's sapphire orbs, but with his long unruly chocolate brown locks. Gwaine had never felt this about anyone—and in all honesty it scared him to death.

With an unwavering decision he walked forward and picked up the beautiful maid, and held her close in his arms. He thought of carrying her back to Gaius' chambers but if he woke the elderly man, it would be difficult to explain. So he carried her back to his own chambers. Where he then laid her underneath his covers; Gwaine quickly changed into his night clothes and jumped in next to her, making sure to keep his distance.

* * *

Merlin woke, slowly stretching her long arms above her head. She was quickly made aware of the large source of heat that had an arm wrapped around her. She couldn't remember falling asleep; so her natural reaction was to run. Only she didn't count on her legs being tangled within the sheets. So when she bolted for the door, her legs caught and she fell forward flat on her face, Squeaking out in pain.

There was rustling above, before Gwaine's head popped over the side of the bed. At first she was overjoyed by his presence, but then she remembered the events of last night; and what most likely happened long after she left.

Her face crumpled as he leaned down and almost effortlessly placed her upon the bed as if she was as light as a feather. She quickly became aware of his bare chest and the subtle outline of his muscles from his hard days of training; She had to remind herself to what he'd done and to keep her focus.

"Why am I here?" She asked coldly

"Sunshine... Wha-"

"Why am I here?" She repeated this time more forcefully.

"I found you last night... I didn't want to wake Gaius... What's wrong? Have I done something?" He asked trying to find out if she knew

"Gwaine..."

**BOOM! Should she tell him? ;O**


	6. Magic

**I'm so sorry! I've been so busy with things irl. Plus after that Merlin finale I kind of lost the will to live… But I'm back! And I will finish this! AND GWAINE WILL NEVER DIE IN THIS FF! bloody bbc :l I'll post the epilogue after this ;D**

"_If we wait until were ready, we'll be waiting for the rest of our lives."  
—Unknown._

"Gwaine… I saw you go with her."

"Merlin I—"

"Don't. You don't have to. I don't know why I feel like this, but I do. I want to punch you in the face but at the same time I want to kiss you. I've never felt this for anyone. Not even Will. But for some reason I have to forgive you; I want to be with you constantly."

"I feel the same; like something's connecting us. Every time your around I can't think straight! I feel like my heads about to explode."

Merlin laughed lightly as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I think… I love you."

Gwaine's laughter dissolved, he'd never had a chance to fall in love on the road; he'd learnt the hard way love never lasted, but he couldn't pull himself away as he strode towards the petite servant, he couldn't help but thank his daring love of a brawl; where they met so many months ago.

He grasped her waist and joined their lips, there was nothing sweet or tender about the way their lips joined now, it was wild and animalistic as he marked her as his own; pure instinct. Right now he was no longer the brave and honourable knight of Camelot and she was no longer the king's maid. Now… Now they were just a man and a woman completely besotted with each other. Merlin's slender hands lost themselves with in his mane of hair as she tried in vain to bring them ever more closer. Their tongues fought for dominance as she pushed away his sleeping shirt. His bare chest pressed against her own cotton covered one. She knew this was wrong; they needed to talk and this wasn't going to make things any easier. But for once, Merlin decided to let go; she didn't always need to be the responsible one. For once she'd let herself be happy.

.

.

.

It was later in the afternoon when they finally seized their 'activies' Merlin lay on the knights bare chest. Her black hair fell around her naked shoulders. Guilt warred in her stomach as she contemplated telling Gwaine her secret—She could trust him, she'd given him everything how could she claim to love him yet lie to him every day.

"Gwaine,"

"Sunshine?"

"I… I have magic."

She felt his muscles in his torso go rigid at her words. Shock invaded all of his features. He leapt up from the bed, naked as he was the day he was born. Merlin might have found it funny had he not followed by raising his sword and pointing it at her.

"Gwaine! I swear I've only ever used it for good!"

He continued to point the sword at her, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and there Gwaine stood naked and holding a lily.

"I thought I knew you." His eyes held no love for her.

"You do know me."

"No, I know the person you pretended to be. That's the girl I loved."

A tear fell down her cheek "Gwaine, it's me. It's always been me." She stood and walked before him bare to show she had no intentions of harming him, she pressed her finger tip to the scar that rested above his ribs.

"Just because I can move things with my mind doesn't make me any different. I love you. And God help me I probably always will… I just hope you can learn to love me… and my magic. I was born like this" She explained, the sun shining bright on her face. "I never asked for my powers but their part of me."

The fear had left his eyes as he looked upon the woman he'd made love to, She was still Merlin. Regardless of her magic. He raised calloused hand and dropped the single lily from his grasp. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen in her face.

"There is to never be anymore secrets between us."

"I agree." she told him smiling.

He leaned down and kissed her rosy lips. So maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all, now that Sir Gwaine finally had his girl.


	7. Epilogue

_I fell in love with you, I don't know how, I don't know when, I don't know where... but I did._  
_-Unknown_

**Epilogue**

"Melody Lottson! You stop right there!" A booming voice called from across the courtyard as Merlin chased her youngest child and only daughter. The young terror resembled both her mother and father, though she was as crafty as Gwaine and had a certain gene for mischief.

She was quickly swept from her feet by her father as he picked her small frame up and held her to his chest. She giggled innocently as she struggled to get down.

"You been giving your Mother a hard time" he asked She beamed at her father and nodded. He ruffled her hair "That's my girl."

Merlin appeared from behind the cart and placed her hands on her hips, "Young lady. You are in so much trouble." The little girl jutted out her bottom lip and her eyes widened innocently as her top lip quivered. Merlin could never resist it when she stared up at her with those chocolate brown eyes—Gwaine's eyes.

"I was looking for Papa" She told her mother as she wrapped an arm around her father's neck and pulled herself closer resting her tiny forehead against his stubble. Young Melody loved to watch her father fight, he was always her hero. She was well known throughout the palace for skipping out on her magic lessons to watch the knights fight.

"C'mon sunshine, I'll bring her back mud free and she'll wear a dress for the feast and everything."

Melody nodded along, her brown curls falling in her face. She could barely resist one, but two Gwaine's was undeniable.

"Fine. Twenty minutes. Then you bring her back to our chambers." He leaned forward and joined Merlin and his lips in a quick peck. He then turned and raced towards the training grounds. Merlin rolled her eyes watching him go, that little girl really had him wrapped around her pinkie.

When they reached the training field, he placed her on the ground. Her breeches were already dusty from hiding. He took her tiny hand which was most likely sticky into his large leather gloved one. He walked her over to the grounds where her brothers were training with the Knights of the Round Table.

All of them where there. Gwaine and Merlin had a lot of sons. First there were Brandon and Beau, twin boys aged sixteen. The two had their mothers black hair and Gwaine's brown eyes. Then there was Logan he was an exact replica of Merlin in man form, he was well built and an excellent swordsman and only fourteen. Lastly there was Dylan, twelve and Robb ten, both had inherited their fathers brown hair but Robb had his mother's bright blue eyes opposed to Dylan who had their fathers chocolatey brown eyes.

And finally there was Melody. She was a miniature Gwaine and she was only eight; Arthur joked she was going to be a heart breaker when she was older, little did he know he was exactly right…

**BOOOM. LEAVING ROOM FOR MY SEQUEL.****  
ITS FINALLY FINISHED! I really hope you enjoyed it, I know the plot was really crappy. But it's my first Merlin FF. ;D please review and tell me if you'd like to see the sequel with Melody and all the boys or wether you'd like a one-shot of the pregnancy and birth! PM me or Review! I have no problems ****with any demands for one-shots ;D please! Tell me what you'd like to see!**


	8. Melody's Birth

"AHHHHHHHH" Screams could be heard from throughout the palace. The chief advisor had gone into labour with her sixth child. All of the knights waited patiently outside, That included King Arthur and Queen Guinevere; Gwen held the her friends boys close to her own bump, Looking after them for Merlin's sake, she could feel the fear radiating of off the older boys; they knew the risks, while the younger boys simply feared for hearing their mother scream.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" They heard the usually calm and compassionate Merlin scream at her husband.

"I know sunshine, I know." They heard Gwaine's Irish brogue soothe. Normally men weren't allowed in the birthing room but good luck to anyone who stood in sir Gwaine's way. While his wife mewling on the bed, writhing in pain while uttering his name, He'd told the midwife to just try and stop him. The youngest boy Robb sat in King Arthur's lap. His brown curly locks rested against the chainmail the King wore.

"Why is it taking so long?" asked Logan his humongous ice blue eyes stared up at his honorary uncle.

"You mustn't worry" Gwen told the young boys as they all sat on chairs surrounding the monarchs, while the knights sat off to the side. "Your mother wouldn't like it if she knew you were worrying."

Robb nodded sadly, but tears brimmed in his eyes "I want Mama." The two year old cried sadly.

Surprising everyone it was Arthur who comforted him "She's bringing you your little brother or sister."

That seemed to lighten the prospect in the room as Dylan who rested in Percival's large arms shouted out "I hope we have another little brother!"

"Me too!" The eight year old twins; Beau and Brandon called in harmony from their seat next to Gwen.

"I hope, it's a boy as well!" Logan called out not to be outdone by his older brothers.

Guinevere looked to Robb; he'd always been a quiet boy.

"And you Robb, What do you hope the baby is?"

"I'd like a baby sister." He said pondering this thought.

And the second his words left his mouth huge cries could be heard through the castle—The babe had been born.

**Here's just a quick little taster, I'm trying to get used to the boys names and ages. I have to keep checking back to keep it all in order. But it should get easier. I wanted to just do this quickly, before I went to sleep, but I think I'm going to do more Melody scenes ;D**

**Beau- 8 Years old  
Brandon-8 Years old  
Logan-6 years old  
Dylan-4 years old  
Robb- 2 years old  
Melody-Just born… so 0 Years old?**


	9. Dress Up

**Beau-16**  
**Bran-16**  
**Logan-14**  
**Dylan-12**  
**Robb-10**  
**Melody-8**  
**_Andrew_(Drew)-9**

* * *

The youngest child of Sir Gwaine and Merlin had gotten herself in a bit of trouble, Well... Trouble if her mother found out. She and the young prince had been looking for mischief and ironically they found it in the royal chambers.

"Drew! Gimme' it!" Her smaller hands reached for the Excalibur the older boy held within his grasp.

"No! It's my turn."

She huffed but turned and found a big pair of boots and a helmet resting on the table; The young girls chocolate eyes widened with excitement. She climbed the chair and reached onto the table, Finally her hands grasped the metal helm and she stared at it in wonder. It was obviously uncle Arthur's she'd seen it many times.

Excitement filled her body as she pulled it on over the top of her curls, She could be a hero just like Papa and uncle Arthur and Mama! She quickly reached down and pulled on the clumpy boots, they were extremely too big for her but it didn't matter to her. She jumped off the chair and showed off her new outfit to Drew. He gasped and chuckled, he then ran to the screen where the Pendragon encrusted cloak lay. He too quickly dressed and he held the sword around his waist.

But all of a sudden they heard talking coming up the hall, the pair knew they weren't supposed to be here so they scurried and hid under the bed. The conversing voices of Merlin and King Arthur entered the chambers.

"I still believe the best option is to wait to..."

"Where has he put my helmet and sword?... I swear Merlin, This one's even worse than you!"

Melody could imagine her mother rolling her pretty blue eyes, but her attention was quickly drawn to Andrew, Her best friend. He was breathing heavily as dust frequented in the air. Suddenly he let a humongous sneeze. _Melody didn't need to look up to know they were busted._

"Do you know how much trouble your in young lady?" Gwaine chastised his daughter "You deliberately disobeyed your mother and I."

"We have warned you about sneaking through rooms. It's rude and dangerous should you be caught in the wrong place and what's worse you got Andrew into trouble" Merlin continued on.

Tears welled in her eyes as all her brothers gave her sympathetic looks. Embarrassment flared her cheeks.

"I didn't mean too, We were bored...We just wanted..."

"Enough." Gwaine said sternly _for once _"Your lucky Queen Guinevere is so kind as to ask you receive no punishment for your curiousty. But there are consequences for your actions Melody. You are to go to break fast in the morning and return to your room. You will practice your magic with your mother until lunch, where you will eat and again return to your room; Until you are called for Dinner. Is that understood?"

"Yes Father."

"Good."

Melody turned her brown ringlets flaying out behind her as she walked to her chambers. She'd never seen her father so angry, She hadn't even done anything bad. She walked on past Drew's room where she heard King Arthur's raised voice. She felt guilt for her friend, it wasn't his fault.

* * *

The next day

Melody hadn't gone down for dinner or to break her fast. The shame and childish anger was rife in her young mind. She'd come to the conclusion that her father and mother were wrong. All she'd done was look for a bit of fun. Her father had come to try and bring her down to eat but she ignored him and her mother on both accounts.

She didn't hear her mother and father come to the door with a tray of food, as she walked towards the fire place. Bored, she sat down while the two adults watched curiously. Her hand raised and she whispered the words her mother had taught her. "_**Draca**"_

The dragon appeared in the flames, roaring mightily. Melody was the only child of 6 to inherit her mothers powers, and for that she considered herself very lucky. Though at times Merlin didn't feel the same. Gwaine walked forward and sat next to her, he'd known her coldness had been expected but, the link he had with his daughter was unbreakable and it hurt him to think she may hate him.

The dragon faded with her shock, but regardless Gwaine pulled his daughter onto his lap and held her tiny hands in his big ones.

"Show me what you've learnt, Buttercup."

She nodded eagerly, ever the daddy's little girl. She brought both of their hands up to her mouth and whispered into them

"_**Forbearnan.**"_

Suddenly a flame appeared in between their cupped palms, Gwaine smiled proudly and stared in wonder; His little girl was already cleverer than him. God help any man, she fell in love with.


End file.
